


Első csók

by Galesz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: Butus karácsonyi történet Loki és Tony párosával.





	Első csók

**Author's Note:**

> Kellemes Ünnepeket minden erre betévedőnek.  
> ^^

Tony karácsonyi zenét dúdolva díszítette fel a karácsonyfát, ami a hadiszálláson állt. Karácsony estére bulit szervezett, amire mindenkit meghívott. Még azokat is, akikkel nem teljesen tudott kibékülni. Ez volt az első karácsony, ami Thanos legyőzését követte, ezért Tony mindent meg akart tenni azért, hogy mindenki jól érezze magát. A fa méreteit tekintve pont elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy a csúcsdísz felkerüljön.

 

\- Mr. Stark ez az utolsó doboz, amit találtam – közölte Peter hangja egy hatalmas kartondoboz mögül. Tony összevonta a szemöldökét. A fiú nem látszott ki a doboz mögül és feltehetőleg csak a pókérzékeinek köszönhette, hogy nem esett át egy összetekeredett karácsonyi fényfüzéren sem.

 

\- Tedd csak le – mondta végül Tony. Már majdnem az izzók felé fordult, de az újabb gömbökkel teli doboz felcsigázta. A dobozban jóval régebbi típusú díszek voltak. A kézzel festett üvegek egy-két helyen már megkoptak. – Ezeket meg hol találtad? – kérdezte Tony, amikor rájött, hogy honnan is ilyen ismerősek ezek a díszek.

 

\- Hát a többivel voltak kinn – vont vállat Peter és ő is bele lesett a dobozba figyelve a feltaláló arcát.

 

\- Ezek Jarvisé voltak – jegyezte meg Tony. Amikor Pénteknek azt mondta, hogy minden díszt hozasson ide, akkor tényleg mindet idehozatta.

 

\- Pénteknek is vannak díszei? – tűnődött Peter és Tony már látta, hogy a fiú gondolatai teljesen kezdenek eltávolodni a valóságtól.

 

\- Nem, Edwin Jarvis apám komornyikja volt – hümmögött Tony és jó pár díszt Peter kezébe nyomott. – Feltennéd ezeket a felsőbb szintekre? – kérdezte a férfi és a fiú már a falon mászott, mire befejezhette volna a kérését. – De… - kezdte, majd meghallott egy törés hangot – óvatosan.

 

\- Bocsánat Mr. Stark – jött Peter hangja egy ijedt szisszenés után. Tony csak a fejét csóválta és tovább kutatott a holmik között. Voltak köztük kézzel készültek. Egy részüket Tony segített létrehozni. Aztán megpillantott egy egészen egyedi darabot. Nem volt belőle több a dobozban és a férfi összevonta a szemöldökét. Elmosolyodott, mikor rájött mi is a dísz.

 

\- Nahát, olyan mintha igazi jég lenne – álmélkodott Peter, aki mennyezetről lelógva figyelte a Tony kezében tartott díszt. – Hé, talán megkérhetnénk Lokit vagy Mr. Doctort, hogy varázsoljanak fényeket a fára.

 

\- Ez meg, hogy jön ide? – kérdezte Tony, aki megrázta a fejét és zsebre vágta a díszt. Olyan sokáig nézhette, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a legtöbb díszt Peter már felhelyezte a fára.

 

\- Hát… - Peter tekintete a karácsonyi fényekre vándorolt és megvakarta a nyakát. Tony elmosolyodott a fiún.

 

\- Nem. A csomók kibogozása is a karácsony része – mondta Tony és élvezte Peter mély beletörődő sóhaját.

 

 

Lokinak nem sok kedve volt elmenni egy halandókkal teli összejövetelre, de tartozott ennyivel a feltalálónak. A férfi nem ismerte volna el, de mindenki úgy tekintett rá, mint az univerzum megmentőjére. És tényleg az volt. Loki neki köszönhette az életét. Még az a bohóc midgardi varázsló sem tudta volna jobban mozgatni a szálakat a múltban, ahhoz, hogy jobb helyzetbe kerüljenek. Ami még rosszabb, egész Asgard tartozott a férfinek, csak az ő segítségének köszönhették, hogy letudtak telepedni Odin elmúlásának helyszínén.

 

Ezért volt a félisten, Thorral az oldalán egy ilyen helyen. Karácsonyi zenék ordítottak a hangszórókból és láthatóan a túl giccsesen feldíszített fa a rengeteg dísszel és fénnyel szinte bántotta Loki szemét. A félisten csak az eredeti hat bosszúállót ismerte fel a többiekről fogalma sem volt, hogy kik lehetnek. Futólag találkozott velük, de nem ismerte őket eléggé. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, amikor egy kislány a lábának rohant.

 

\- Bocsánat – nevetett a lány és már el is tűnt a felnőttek lába között. Na és a hely tele volt gyerekekkel. Persze ellenük pont nem volt semmi kifogása Lokinak. Még ő szerinte is az ünnepet nekik kellett igazán élvezniük.

 

Loki felsóhajtott és a tekintetével próbálta megkeresni Starkot. A halandó jó társaság volt és a félisten szándékában állt jobban megismerni őt. A sok halandót kerülgetve végül a karácsonyfa mellett lukadt ki. A száját elhúzva nézett fel a hatalmas tűlevelűre, ami leginkább egy Deiliv bolygóról származó scalqi nőstényére emlékeztette párzási időszakban. A gondolatba beleborzongott.

 

Még mindig Stark után kutatott a tekintetével, amikor megpillantott a padlón egy, a fényben megcsillanó díszt. Azt gondolta, hogy biztos le esett és az halandók figyelmetlenségből odébb rugdaltak tárgyat. Loki lehajolt és felvette a díszt, majd elakadt a lélegzete.

 

 

_\- Hülye karácsonyi zenék, hülye hó, hülye hideg… - mormolta egy fiú hangja a tömegben és teljes sebességgel tört előre a tömegben._

_\- Megölöm Thort. Mégis hogy hagyhatott itt engem ezen a halandókkal fertőzött… - magyarázott Loki mérgesen trappolva a hóban. A park ahová került tele volt emberekkel. A fák között kevesebben voltak, de még ott is lézengtek páran. Távolról ünnepi zene szólt és a félisten pontosan tudta, hogy a halandók legbosszantóbb napfordulójára torpant be. A karácsonyra. A panasz áradatát egy deréktáji ütés szakította félbe. A kis alak szinte lepattant róla._

_\- Aú! Vak vagy?! – rivallt rá egy fiatalnak tűnő hang._

_\- Hogy merészeled… - kezdte mérgesen Loki, majd jobban szemügyre vette támadóját. - Egy kölyök? – kérdezte meglepetten. A fiatal arc igencsak feldúltnak tűnt. Szinte azonnal felpattant a földről, ahova az összeütközésük után esett és pár gyors mozdulattal leporolta magát._

_\- Te tényleg vak vagy! – fújtatott mérgesen a fiú és az arca még vörösebb lett. - Nem vagyok gyerek! – A kezei ökölbe szorultak és borostyán szín szemei csak úgy villogtak. Loki ajkai megrándultak egy pillanatra felfelé._

_\- Valóban. A magasságod és a baba arcod egészen megtévesztő – mondta ki a tényt a félisten és metsző tekintettel nézett le rá._

_\- Grrr. – morogta a fiú és Loki csak a szemeit forgatta. Igazán nem érdekelték az efféle jelenetek. Határozott lépésekkel kikerülte a halandót és tovább sétált. Mikor már úgy gondolta, hogy elég távol van a halandok sokaságától újra megpróbálta a lehetetlent._

_\- Heimdall, nyisd meg a kaput – morogta a fogát csikorgatva. Nem volt szükség rá, hogy kiabáljon, az őrző mindenhol látta és hallotta őt. - Amikor visszatérek megölöm Thort. Szépen lassan. – A haragja ettől egy kicsit alább hagyott és már látta a saját magát, kezében a tőrrel, amivel megszúrja. Ó, igen._

_Felsóhajtott és visszafordult, hogy keressen magának egy kevésbé elhagyatott helyet. Végülis akár ki is élvezhetné az ünnep varázsát. Vagy okozhatna egy kis zűrzavart is, ha már itt van. Volt pár hószobor, amit akár még életre is kelhetett. Egy darabig elgurulnak a gömbökből álló testükön és megrémítik a járókelőket. Igazán kellemesnek hangzott._

_Egy félmosollyal az arcán felemelte a kezét, majd le is engedte, amikor megpillantotta a halandó fiút a sötétben a fák között álldogálni. Egyedül. Legjobb tudomása szerint egy ilyen korú fiúnak a szülei mellett kellett volna lennie._

_A fák között kószáló emberek között meglátott egy férfiakból álló halandó csoportot, akik gyanúsan méregették a kölyköt. Innentől már nem telt sok időbe, míg utolérte a fiút és legalább dupla kartávolságot tartva megszólaljon._

_\- Mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte és türelmesen várt valami féle reakcióra. - Hozzád beszélek – jegyezte meg, mikor a fiú még csak meg sem fordult._

_\- Nem állok szóba idegenekkel – jelentette ki hirtelen megfordulva a halandó gyerek._

_\- Hol vannak a szüleid? – szűkítette össze a szemeit a Loki, és a fiú minden rezdülését figyelte. Távolról felismerte a hazugságot és a gyerek arcán átfutó érzések, arról árulkodtak, hogy a fiú hazudni fog._

_\- …_

_\- …_

_\- Svájcban – közölte végül a fiú és lesütötte a szemeit. Loki felvonta a szemöldökét. A fiú igazat mondott._

_\- Jó, akkor hogy kerülsz ide egyedül? – kérdezte Loki._

_\- Te hogy kerülsz ide egyedül? – kérdezett vissza a fiú és Lokival újra farkas szemet néztek. – Miért vagy ilyen furcsa ruhákban? – kérdezte tovább a halandó. – Valamelyik betlehemben játszol, vagy így akarsz elrabolni gyerekeket? – kérdezte és a félisten csodálkozva hallgatta a kérdés áradatot._

_\- Azt hiszem egyik sem – válaszolta végül Loki. – Miért nem vagy a szüleiddel Svájcban?_

_\- Hát azért mert nem ünneplik a karácsonyt. Legalábbis sosem ünnepeltük, leszámítva Jarvisszal. – A fiú szemeibe könnyek szöktek és félre pillantott._

_\- Ki az a Jarvis? – érdeklődött Loki. Ha már úgy is itt kell töltenie az időt, akár vigyázhat is a gyerekre. A fiatalok bármely bolygón is legyen mindig szórakoztatóbbak voltak, mint a felnőttek. Ráadásul érdekesebb történeteik voltak._

_\- Jarvis a komornyikunk, vagyis apám komornyikja. Idén nem karácsonyozhatok vele, mert elutazott a szüleimmel. Tudod, apám nem hisz istenben ezért nem ünnepeljük. Persze partikat tart ilyenkor, de úgy tűnik, hogy az teljesen más. Mindegy… Én szeretnék karácsonyozni, de most egyedül vagyok és…_

_\- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte Loki a kölyöktől, aki pislogott párat. Habár a szemei nedvesek voltak, egyetlen könnycsepp sem gördült le az arcán._

_\- Tony – felelte a fiú és kihúzta magát._

_\- Csak Tony? – kérdezte szemöldök felhúzva Loki. Egy bólintást kapott válaszként csupán. – A nevem… - elgondolkodott, hogyan is hívták őt mindgárdon legutóbb. – A nevem Loptr._

_\- Aha – bólogatott hitetlenkedve Tony. – Mint a levegő (lopt) óskandinávul?_

_\- Milyen sokat tudsz – mondta elismerően Loki és csak gondolatban tette hozzá, hogy mégsem eleget. – Na jól van okostojás, mondd meg, hogy ki elől szöktél meg? – kérdezte a félisten, mire a fiú elvörösödött. Olyan nincs, hogy egy gyereket teljesen egyedül hagytak._

_\- Nem vagy éhes? – kérdezte elterelésként Tony. – Ha egész óskandináviából jöttél ide, akkor meg kell kóstolnod egy igazi amerikai hotdogot. – Tony vigyorán látszott, hogy mennyire nem akar többet beszélni a családjáról, így Loki már biztosan tudta, hogy a fiú meglépett valahonnan._

_\- Jól van együnk valamit – egyezett bele Loki és Tony elkapta a karját és vonszolni kezdte, ki a parkból a tömegfelé. Onnantól kezdve, minden egy színes kavalkáddá vált. Lokinak még varázsolnia sem kellett, hogy totális káoszt csináljon, elég volt, hogy követte Tonyt._

_Mondjuk az étel kifejezetten undorította Lokit, de miden más ártatlan csínytevésben újra élte a gyerekkorát. Jó pár embert megdobáltak hógolyókkal és a félisten gondoskodott róla, hogy mindegyik célba találjon. Mikor Tony karjai véglegesen elfáradtak ettől, a fiú hihetetlen gyorsasággal állította át a főutcai hangszórókat a karácsonyi dallamokról egy nem éppen gyerekbarát hangsávra. Persze ez még csak a kezdet volt. A betlehemet véletlenül gyújtották fel, ez tény és való, de minden más zűrzavar egyedi és találó volt._

_Tony és Loki arcán egyszerre terült szét az őszinte mosoly, mikor csínytevéseik áldozatai felsikoltottak. Az egészet csak akkor hagyták, abba, mikor Tony arca túl vörös lett és jópárat köhögött. Ezek után csak lassan sétálgattak. Egyikük sem mondott semmit egy darabig._

_\- Hé, Loptr állj meg! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Tony és megragadta a félisten csuklóját._

_\- Igen? – kérdezte Loki egy lágy mosollyal az arcán. Nem mondhatta, hogy a gyerek nem nőtt a szívéhez. A fiú úgy szorongatta a kezét, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Az arca sokkal vörösebb volt, mint azt a hideg indokolta, és Loki már-már attól félt, hogy a fiúnak láza van._

_\- Tu…tudod, te nagyon szép vagy – Lokinak majdnem világgá repültek a szemöldökei, úgy felhúzta őket._

_\- Tessék?_

_\- Nagyon szép vagy és én… huh – Tony dadogott és kezei egy kicsit remegtek. A tekintete néha Loki fölé vándorolt. – Muszáj lesz meg… megcsókolnod._

_\- Hogy mi? – kérdezte Loki és felnézett. A fejük felett egy fagyöngy lógott. Loki ismerte a növényt és a hozzáfűzött hagyományt._

_\- Ez a szabály – mondta határozottan Tony, és az arcára kiülő elszántság egy kissé megrémítette Lokit. Szinte biztosra mondhatta, hogy nem fog megcsókolni egy nagyjából háromszáz évesnek megfelelő kölyköt._

_\- Mi lenne… - kezdte óvatosan és a zsebéből kivett egy karácsonyi díszt, ha ezt adnám helyette. A mosolya egy kicsit ellágyult és letérdelt Tony elé. – Amikor nagyobb leszel, és újra találkozunk, akkor visszaadod, én pedig adok érte egy csókot._

_\- Nem! – duzzogott Tony. – Ezt a díszt csak úgy nyúltad a városi karácsonyfáról. - Loki bólintott. A fiúnak élesebb a tekintete, mint egy sasnak, ha ezt sikerült kiszúrnia. – Azt szeretném, hogy te csókolj meg először egy fagyöngy alatt – motyogta._

_\- De miért? – kérdezte Loki csodálkozva._

_\- Már mondtam – vörösödött el annyira a fiú, amiről Loki már azt hitte, hogy nem lehetséges. – Nagyon szép vagy és szeretném, ha a tiéd lenne az első csókom._

_\- Jól van, tehát, amikor felnősz és találkozunk, akkor majd bepótoljuk. Ömm… - Loki gyorsan elgondolkodott, hogy mivel is győzhetné meg a fiút. – kisujj eskü._

_\- De addigra már rengeteg embert meg fogok csókolni, még a lányokat is pedig nekik bacijuk van – remegett meg Tony. – Leszel te az első, aki a fagyöngy alatt megcsókol? – kérdezte a fiú számítóan méregetve a félisten kisujját._

_\- Hát persze – válaszolta Loki. Tony feltartotta a kisujját és ígéretet tett._

Tony hivatalosan is szökevénnyé vált. Peter volt az első, aki megpróbálta elkapni egy fagyöngy alatt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy köztudott tény, hogy Anthony Edward Stark soha, de soha nem csókolt meg még senkit sem ilyen ünnepi szokás keretében. Viszont ha jól ismeri Petert, lesznek páran, akik becsatlakoznak a hajtó vadászatba.

 

Tony lassan elkezdett hátrálni a kertajtó felé. Ügyelt rá, hogy senki ne álljon a közelében, amikor áthalad a szörnyűség alatt. Már majdnem kinn volt, mikor a háta neki ütközött valakinek. Pont a fagyöngy alatt. Fenébe!

 

\- Ez nem a tied? – kérdezte Loki bársonyos hangja és Tony orra elé lógatott egy karácsonyi díszt. Tony szemei elkerekedtek, mikor meglátta a díszt.

 

\- Ezt meg honnan szerezted? – kérdezte Tony és végig tapogatta a zsebeit. Tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy oda csúsztatta be.

 

\- Egy pár évtizeddel ezelőtt azt hiszem, hogy egy karácsonyfáról loptam el – kacsintott Loki és Tony érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Az emlékek újra elöntötték és egy széles mosoly terült szét a száján. Megfordult és kihúzta magát.

 

\- Loptr, hát persze. Akkor azt úgy számítjuk, hogy vissza adtam? – kérdezte Tony. – És azt hiszem, hogy az ígéretedre is emlékszel – mondta egy mosollyal. Loki arcán önelégült mosoly terült szét.

 

\- Te tényleg nem csókoltál meg senkit fagyöngy alatt, azóta? – kuncogott a félisten. Tony reménykedett benne, hogy azt az információt nem Petertől hallotta. Csak egyszer ne lenne ilyen jól értesült róla a tinédzser.

 

\- Hé! Az teljesen komoly kisujj eskü volt – zúgolódott Tony. – Azokat senki sem szegi meg.

 

\- Bolond halandó – motyogta Loki és közel húzta magához Tonyt. A feltaláló várakozóan felnézett rá, majd a szempilláit megrebegtetve, lehunyta a szemeit és várt. És még tovább várt.

 

\- Oké, azt hiszem, hogy el fog szállni a pillanat, ha nem csókolsz meg – mondta Tony még mindig lehunyt szemekkel.

 

\- Azt hiszem, ez nem rajtam múlik – válaszolta Loki és Tony végre kinyitotta a szemeit. Eddig fel sem tűnt neki, hogy közönségük van. A feltaláló körbe nézett és Peteren kívül még legalább két új bosszúálló harci pozíciót vett fel.

 

\- Magyarázatot – mondta Tony és szigorúan nézett a legfiatalabbra.

 

\- Mr. Stark, úgy vélem, hogy egy fair küzdelemben kell elnyernünk a jogot, hogy a miénk lehessen az első csók a fagyöngy alatt – morogta a fiú és az arcán játékos mosoly jelent meg.

 

\- Egyetértek – közölte Scott és Hope egyszerre.

 

\- Ami azt illeti – jött Thor hangja – én csak Lokit akarom bosszantani. – Thor bekapott egy mézeskalács figurát és rájuk kacsintott. A többiek mellett lebegett egy gyanúsan ismerős vörös köpeny, aminek a gallérja úgy festett, mint ami bólint egyet.

 

\- Ne már – méltatlankodott Tony. - Ezt még ti sem gondolhatjátok komolyan. - A világ egy pillanat alatt megfordult vele, és a Loki karjaiban találta magát. Egyensúlyát vesztve Loki nyakában kapaszkodott meg. – Loki?

 

\- Benne vagyok – mondta egy izgatott mosollyal a mágus, és farkas szemeit nézett a többiekkel. Tony még sosem látta ilyennek a félistent és egy kicsit melege is lett. Ideje volt menedéket keresni.

 

\- Strange segíts – nyögte Tony, mikor meglátta a mágust elsétálni a többiek háta mögött egy pohár pezsgővel a kezében.

 

\- Nem ismerlek – jött a komoly válasz, és a varázsló tovább sétált.

 

\- Na jó – sóhajtotta Tony és felnyúlt, hogy letépje a fagyöngyöt a fejük felől. – Akkor győzzön a legjobb, ha már ennyi vártam.

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem, hogy tetszett. Egy jó darabig gondolkoztam rajta, hogy feltegyem-e. Vagyok még így pár írásommal, szóval köszönöm mindenkinek, aki elolvasta és nagyon örülök, hogy ha tetszett.


End file.
